


Nobody Loves Me Like You

by rlbelliboni



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Couple Fight, Drinking, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heartbreak, M/M, Mature because of language, Muke - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3898807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rlbelliboni/pseuds/rlbelliboni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Luke... I-I think you might be right... we're not ready for this" Michael said, not looking at Luke, he could hear his own heart breaking, and he didn't want to believe the words that were leaving his mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody Loves Me Like You

Luke was totally drunk, you could see it. He was giggling at everything, stumbling around whenever he needed to go pee.  
He was now sitting on one of the many couches on the club, with another empty glass on his hands, that unforgettable uneasy feeling bothering him again.

Michael was not paying any attention to the game on the TV, he was just staring at it. All the other players from his team screaming at him through the headphones. Occasionally mumbling an apologize, moving this character though the map and returning to his state of thinking again.

Michael and Luke had never fought like this before.

Luke was about to dial Michael's number, when he sees that the incoming call is from the other boy.  
Luke answers the phone with his heart beating as fast as it could.

"Mikey..." he says in a whisper, his head now starting to hurt.  
"Luke..." Michael answers in the same way he was greeted

"Mikey, i'm so sorry, i'm such an idiot, i miss you and-'"  
"Can you get out of that club?" Michael said interrupting Luke  
"I... I guess" Luke said in a way that it looked like he was being strangled  
"Do... Do you want to come over?"  
"Yes" he answers starting to cry, he was missing Michael so much, and he knew that it wasn't the alcohol.

Luke fights his way through the dancing crowd and find the exit, the night was cold and the wind was blowing his drunkenness out of him. It's was almost 2AM and there was no taxis in sight... He was thinking about just walking to Michael's house, when a taxi pulls over and the drive asks if he's Luke. Michael sent a taxi to pick him up, that's so Michael.

Michael was sitting on his doorstep waiting for Luke. 

"...hi" Luke says shyly to the boy

Michael stands up and just opens the door. He doesn't reply to Luke until they're both in his bedroom.

"Hi" Michael says while closing the door behind them and pressing his back to it. They stay in silence for a while, and Luke can see Michael is fighting back the tears. They hurt each other so badly.

"Mikey..." Luke says again, this time with tears streaming down his face, moving closer to Michael, opening his arms for a hug.  
But Michael doesn't move.  
He doesn't go and hug Luke like he always did.  
He just stands there, staring at the floor, with his back pressed against the door, fumbling with the strings of his hoodie.  
Luke feels a wave of pain flood him and he just cry, letting his sobs fill the room.

"Luke, please... Don't, please" Michael was now pleading to the younger boy, not daring to touch him, he couldn't deny his own tears, but he had to supress his cry and be there for Luke, for his boyfriend.  
"Michael i'm such a jerk, and i'm so sorry" Luke said between sobs, how could've he hurt his best friend, his lover, so bad to the point where the other boy wouldn't want to touch him?  
"Lukey" Michael says while finally giving in to Luke's cries. Michael walked them both to his bed, sitting them on the edge.  
"Luke... I-I think you might be right... we're not ready for this" he continued, not looking at Luke, he could hear his own heart breaking, and he didn't want to believe the words that were leaving his mouth.  
"What?" Luke answered in disbelief  
"Michael, you can't do this to me!" he said with a bit of anger piercing his voice  
"You were the one that said you were done with this! With US! You have no right to be angry Lucas!" Michael said while standing up, louder than he intended  
"I didn't meant that way!"  
"What did you meant then?!"  
"I meant that i'm done with this! These stupid fights! 'Cause i always end up hurting you, and you have no idea how much i'm hating myself right now for making you question our relationship!" Luke was now matching Michael's loud tone, still sitting on Michael's bed.  
"I never questioned our relationship Luke! I love you! I fucking love you!" the colored haired boy said sighing, letting his tears flood his eyes. He loved Luke so much, and he was so afraid the younger boy couldn't see that.  
Luke anger and frustration simply disapeared.  
"Mikey"  
"No Luke, no 'Mikey'! 'Cause it's always like this, we fight, you get drunk, i get depressed, we make amends, and we're stuck in this vicious circle, and i fucking hate this! We're not like this!" he was now pouring his emotions, not even thinking, it was his heart speaking, and he knew he didn't want this. He didn't want him and Luke's relationship to end. They shared too many things, too many good memories, and Michael was fighting with claws and teeth for it.  
"And what do you want to do?" Luke asked with a faltering voice,fearing this could be their end before looking at Michael, taking in the sight before him. Michael was a mess, and Luke felt nothing but guilt.  
"I want to be with you. Forever, if it's possible" Michael admitted, wiping the tears that were still fighting their way down the boy's, now red, cheeks.

Luke stood up and repeated his actions from earlier, just opening his arms wide enough for Michael fit in. And this time he did hugged Luke. He put his arms about the younger boy's waist and buried his face in his neck, taking in Luke's scent, and in between the smell of alchool and cologne, Luke still smelled like Luke. 

"I love you so much Clifford, you have no idea, and i swear i'll be better to you..." Luke said kissing the other boy's hair, holding him close.  
"Okay, i'm sorry too" Michael said with his voice being muffled by Luke's skin.

Luke pulled Michael out of his hug, holding Michael's face in his hands, staring deeply into his green-eyes.  
"You're amazing" he said pecking Michael on his lips  
"You're an idiot" Michael replied with a light-hearted laugh

"But you'll still let me sleep in the same bed as you" Luke said turning to Michael's bed  
"Just because it's cold" he said, making his way under the covers.

Luke got under the blankets with Michael, quickly falling asleep. 

And Luke felt okay, he was okay, Michael was okay.

"We're okay" he whispered before wrapping his arms around Michael and finally letting himself rest.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from a song called Nobody Loves Me Like You by Low Roar (and it's a great song)  
> I was having Muke feels and i had this idea, and that came out of it, hope you like and yeah... 
> 
> P.S.: Sorry for the grammar mistakes


End file.
